Lost in the dark
by Noemi Tenshi
Summary: XellosZel Fanfic. Lest halt mal durch und Kommentiert .


Prolog: Abandoned  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers gehört nicht mir, bla, bla!  
  
Warnings: Lime, Lemon, Rape, Death, Shonen Ai, OOC, meine erste Lemon!!! Keine Ahnung, ob i no was vergessen hab... Ach egal.  
  
~+~  
  
Waren Zelgadis Greywers' einzige Gedanken, als er rannte. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, wohin er rannte. Er wollte nur weg. Weg von Rezo, weg von seinem zuhause, weg von ihm.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme. Sie kam von... überallher. Als ob jemand, nein er, in seinen Gedanken sprechen würde. {Du kannst mir nicht entkommen, kleiner Chimera! Du kannst nicht weglaufen! Ich werde dich finden, egal wo du hingehst, denn du gehörst mir! Du bist mein Spielzeug! Komm her zu mir kleiner Chimera}  
  
Zel versuchte die Stimme abzublocken, nicht darauf zu hören, sich nicht zu erinnern. Jedoch konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Die Erinnerung kam, überschwemmte ihn.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hn, willst du dich heute nicht wehren, kleiner Chimera?" fragte er und schaute höhnisch-amüsiert auf Zel, der unter ihm lag... nackt.  
  
Zel erwiderte nichts darauf. Diesmal würde er ihm nicht den Gefallen tun. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als er ihn hart und fordernd küsste. Aber er wand sich nicht ab, Nicht dieses Mal! Auf dem Gesicht seines Peinigers trat ein sadistisches Lächeln: "Wollen wir mal sehen, wie lange du es  
  
durchhältst, ne?"  
  
Er drehte Zel auf den Bauch und spreizte Zel's Beine ruckartig. Zel zuckte zusammen, schrie aber nicht. Er drang brutal und rücksichtslos in ihn ein und fing an sich in ihm zu bewegen. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, härter als sie ohnehin schon waren.  
  
Zel biss immer noch die Zähne zusammen. wiederholte er immer wieder wie ein Mantra. Mit einem Schrei kam er. Er stand auf und sah Zel verächtlich an. Dann rammte er seinen Fuß in Zel's Magen und verschwand mit den Worten:  
  
"Du bist wirklich erbärmlich!"  
  
Zel spürte etwas nasses seinen Wangen entlang laufen... er weinte.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback Ende*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zel schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er dadurch die Erinnerung verschwinden lassen. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er brach zusammen.  
  
Als er wieder zu sich kam, hatte er schlimme Kopfschmerzen und er wollte die Augen nicht öffnen. Öffnen um ihn höhnisch auf ihn Blicken zu sehen. Er hatte es nicht geschafft zu fliehen! Möglicherweise war dies ein weiteres Spiel von ihm. Ein weiteres Spiel um Zel zu brechen.  
  
Er konnte jedoch nicht ewig so liegen bleiben, also öffnete er seine Augen einen Spaltbreit, dann riss er sie in Unglauben auf.  
  
Er befand sich in einem Himmelsbett. Der Bettbezug war aus dunkelblauer Seide gefertigt. Das Bettgestell war aus dunklem Mahagoni. Es hatte kunstvolle, edle Verzierungen. Das war nicht sein Zimmer.  
  
...  
  
Und irgendetwas fühlte sich anders an.  
  
Eine Gestalt näherte sich ihm: "Bist du nun wach?" fragte eine tiefe Stimme. Zel drehte sich zu der Person und versuchte sie zu fokussieren. "Gut" plapperte die Gestalt weiter, "Denn es wäre wirklich Schade, wenn so eine Schönheit wie du sterben würde. Schließlich habe ich dich nicht vor Fariggas befreit, nur damit du nun stirbst"  
  
Das war anders! Die Verbindung mit Fariggas bestand nur noch sehr schwach, war fast weg. Dann sickerte ihm der Sinn des vorherigen Satzes ein. dachte er resigniert   
  
Er schloss wieder die Augen.  
  
Als er einen Luftzug spürte öffnete er sie wieder... und starrte direkt in die Augen der Gestalt. In die violetten klaren Augen des Mannes, der gesprochen hatte. Er konnte sich nur mit Mühe von diesen fesselnden, klaren, katzengleichen Augen wegdrehen.  
  
Dann sah er den Mann genauer an. Er hatte schulterlange, dunkelviolette Haare. Seine Haare hatten die gleiche Farbe wie seine wunderschönen Augen... Er war etwas größer als Zel und sah aus wie Anfang 20. Er trug eine schwarze Hose und ein gleichfarbiges Sweatshirt. Kurzum er sah verdammt gut aus!  
  
Der Mann streckte seine Hand aus und berührte Zel's Gesicht. Dieser zuckte zusammen und wich zurück. "Hn... hast du Angst?" fragte der Mann amüsiert. Zel sah ihn nur mit Schreckerfüllten Augen an.  
  
"Yare, yare" seufzte der Mann, "Ich werde dir nicht weh tun" Er nahm Zel beruhigend in den Arm. Doch Zel saß immer noch wie ein Häufchen Elend da. Der Mann seufzte wieder und fing an ihn zu küssen. Nicht hart, fordernd wie Fariggas, sondern sanft, gebend.  
  
Trotz dieser Gedanken entspannte sich Zel nach einiger Zeit und lies sich in die Umarmung sinken. Der Mann beschloss, dass er etwas weitergehen könnte und fuhr mit seiner Hand unter Zel's Pullover. Zel zuckte leicht zusammen, wich aber nicht zurück.  
  
Der Mann lächelte und fing an Zel's Bauchmuskeln zu streicheln. Dann wanderte er hoch zu Zel's Brust. Er massierte diese, ohne jedoch die empfindlichen Nippel zu berühren.  
  
Er zog Zel's Pullover aus, sah ihm noch mal in die Augen und fing an mit seiner Zunge Zel's Nippel zu liebkosen. Zel stöhnte leicht.  
  
"W...wie heißt... du???" fragte Zel. "Der Gefragte unterbrach seine Tätigkeit und schaute auf. Er schien zu überlegen, ob er Zel seinen Namen nennen sollte, dann antwortete er: "Xellos" und wand sich Zel's anderen Nippel zu, was Zel ein weiteres Stöhnen entlockte.  
  
Xellos' Hände wanderten zu Zel's Hose hinab, wo sich inzwischen eine beachtliche Beule gebildet hatte. Xellos strich spielend darüber, dann zog er ihm Hose und Shorts aus.  
  
"X...xellos!" flüsterte Zel. Dieser grinste und streichelte ihn neckisch, berührte seine Erektion flüchtig. Zel stöhnte lustvoll auf. "Xellos... bitte..." flehte er, als er es nicht mehr aushielt. Xellos lächelte und begann mit der Zunge kreise zu ziehen. Zel versuchte sich gegen die Berührung zu lehnen, wollte mehr. Doch Xellos hielt seine Hüften fest, den Rhythmus bestimmend.  
  
"Xe...xello..."stöhnte Zel. Xellos sah zu Zel auf: Sein Kopf lag im Nacken, seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, mit Lust verschleiert, sein Mund leicht geöffnet. Xellos nahm Zel's Erektion in den Mund und begann daran zu saugen. "Oh Gott!  
  
XEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLOS!"  
  
rief Zel, als er kam.  
  
Xellos stand auf und ging, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und lies einen völlig verwirrten Zel zurück.  
  
Er seufzte traurig,   
  
Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.  
  
~+~  
  
Zel sah sich, als er aufwachte, nach einem Zeichen von Xellos um. Doch das Zimmer war leer. Es war gemütlich eingerichtet: Es gab einen weichen, dunkelblauen Teppich. Die Wände waren cremefarben.  
  
Das Bett war jedoch das einzige Möbelstück im Raum. Es gab eine Türe die - wie Zel dachte - nach außen führte. Doch als er sie öffnete befand sich ein Badezimmer dahinter. Zel blinzelte verwirrt. Er war eingeschlossen!  
  
Mit einem Seufzer beschloss er, dass er sich den Kopf auch später darüber zerbrechen konnte und nahm ein Bad.  
  
~+~  
  
Autor: *hochroter Kopf* Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, OH MEIN GOTT! Ich kann es  
  
nicht glauben, dass ich so etwas geschrieben habe!  
  
Xellos: *smirk* Weshalb hast du es dann überhaupt geschrieben?  
  
Kurai: (meine Freundin) Weil sie total pervers ist!  
  
Autor: Ich wollt es doch nur mal ausprobieren *sniff*  
  
Zelgadis: Ich bring dich um!  
  
Fariggas: Warum bin *ich* eigentlich immer der Böse *heul*  
  
Xellos: Soll ich dich trösten *pg*  
  
Fariggas: Bleib mit bloß vom Hals!  
  
Autor: Nyoa... also ihr könnt ja mal schreiben, wie es ist... war ja mein erstes Mal  
  
Zelgadis: Ihr seid alle total pervers!  
  
Xellos: Aber Zel *sniff* hat es dir denn nicht gefallen???  
  
Zel: RA TILT!  
  
Autor: *total verkohlt* Schreibt Kommis und sagt mir ob ich weiterschreiben, oder es gleich löschen soll, Danke! 


End file.
